Dance is all we have
by poukinette
Summary: Kurt Hummel est un étudiant en terminale à L'Ohio school dance. Au milieu de sa dernière année, tout aurait pu bien se passer si il n'y avait pas cette stupide rivalité entre son groupe d'amis et celui d'un certain Blaine Anderson Dance!Klaine
1. Prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est ma première fanfiction et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira... Pour l'instant, je n'ai que le prologue et le début du premier chapitre, mais je suis ouverte à toutes suggestion et surtout, n'oublier pas les review :) Enjoy !**

L'Ohio school dance était le lycée le plus réputé aux Etats-Unis, en matière de danse. On venait des quatre coins du pays pour participer à ses cours de grande renommée. En plus d'un enseignement de la danse prestigieux, les élèves suivaient un cursus scolaire normal, et se devaient d'avoir des notes optimales aux examens s'ils voulaient rester dans l'école. L'internat était obligatoire car les cours de danses se faisaient hors-horaires de cours. Cette école prônait aussi l'égalité des chances et offrait chaque année vingt bourses aux élèves les plus méritants et dans le besoin, car les frais de scolarité et d'internat étaient onéreux.

Kurt Hummel était l'un de ces étudiants. Sa mère étant morte et son père travaillant dans un garage, les frais de scolarités étaient beaucoup trop élevés pour lui et il n'avait d'autre choix que de demander une bourse. Il était inscrit dans trois cours : contemporain, théâtre et évidemment, classique.

C'était sa mère qui lui avait apprit à danser et qui lui avait donner cette envie de continuer après sa mort. Il était un des seuls garçons à faire partie du groupe de classique, et il se fichait royalement des moqueries des autres élèves car il savait ce qu'il valait. Seulement, il y avait le groupe de danseurs de hip-hop qui faisaient de sa vie un enfer. Tout cela parce qu'il était boursier et gay, et que les Warblers, comme ils se faisaient surnommer, étaient riches et infiniment homophobes.

Ces brimade avaient commencé pendant leur première année de lycée et avaient continué depuis, et n'avaient fait qu'empirer : c'était devenue une sorte de guerre de groupe, entre les classiques que l'on appelait les New Directions et les Warblers. Mais cette année, leur dernière année, tout allait être bousculé...


	2. Chapitre 1

**Hey me revoilà pour ce premier chapitre! J'ai tenu compte des review que l'on m'a laisser et je vous vous remercie car c'est qui me donne l'inspiration et le force d'écrire! Enjoy!**

* * *

Il regarda sa montre en soufflant, et accéléra son allure. Quinze heure vingt-huit. Il était presque en retard, et s'il ne se dépêchait pas, il allait avoir de gros ennuis.

Tout cela à cause des Warblers. Les petits malins avaient, pendant le cours de sport, caché ses affaires de danse et il lui avait fallut dix bonnes minutes pour les retrouver.

Il soupira en pensant à toute l'énergie qu'ils avaient dépensé, d'un coté comme de l'autre, à se pourrir la vie. Le nombre de sac de danse caché ou tout simplement volé. Les vêtement qui disparaissent pendant la douche. Le lit recouvert de confiture, chocolat ou pire encore.

Il avait pensé que ce que genre de plaisanteries puériles s'arrêteraient avec le temps, mais apparemment, les Warblers n'étaient pas de cette avis.

Se mettant à courir encore plus vite, il se demanda quelle serait sa punition pour avoir été en retard, car oui, selon sa montre, il était trente secondes en retard. Si cela avait été n'importe quel autre jour de la semaine, il n'aurait pas eu à s'inquiéter. Mais seulement voilà, c'était arrivé le jour où il avait cours de danse classique. Et si l'Ohio school dance lui avait appris quelque choses en trois ans et demis de scolarité, c'était qu'il valait mieux ne pas venir que d'arriver en retard à un cours de Mme Sylvester.

Il arriva enfin à la porte du studio, mais n'eut pas le temps d'hésiter car la porte s'ouvrit sur une Sue Sylvester plus énervée que que jamais.

« Bienvenus en enfer, Porcelaine. », lui dit-elle, un sourire machiavélique sur son visage.

Kurt ne fis même pas une remarque sarcastique sur le surnom que Mme Sylvester lui avait attribuer trois ans et demis de cela, lors de son premier cours.

* * *

_Tout le groupe était assis, dans ce studio inconnu, attendant impatiemment leur mystérieux professeurs de danse classique. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme, d'à peut près la quarantaine, vêtu d'un survêtement Addidas et de basket._

_« Bonjour tout le monde, salua l'enseignante, je suis Mme Sylvester, et je serait là pour vous torturer pendant ces quartes longue année que vous passerez ici. », dit elle de sa voix rauque_

_« Eh bien, murmura une petite brunette à Kurt, je l'avais pas vu venir celle là ! »_

_Cette fille, Rachel s'il se souvenait bien, n'avait pas arrêter de parler d'elle et de sa vie pendant cette journée, alors que les autres avait essayé de se faire oublier. Elle avait déjà des vus sur des élèves de troisième année, et ne semblait pas manquer d'égo. Si elle ne partageait pas l'amour des comédies Musicales avec lui, Kurt l'aurait surement envoyée balader._

_« Excuse moi, Hobbit, mais que vient tu de dire à Porcelaine ?_

_- Euh, Madame, mon nom c'est Kurt et elle c'est …_

_- Je me fiche de savoir quel est votre prénom. Ici vous répondrez au nom que je voudrait bien vous donner. Allez hop debout tout le monde ! Ça inclus vous aussi, les deux asiatique. »_

_S'en suivit un dédale de surnoms plus ou moins méchant, accentuant à chaque fois les défaut de chacun. Si Kurt avait été mécontent du surnom au début de la séance, il en fut cependant très content, dans la mesure où Rachel avait eu droit à un différant à chaque fois que Mme Sylvester avait quelque choses à lui dire (ce qui arrivais assez souvent). A la fin, les élèves quittèrent le cours en se demandant si cela avait été vraiment une bonne idée de choisir ce cours._

* * *

Il se contenta de suivre l'enseignante jusqu'à la salle de danse. Une fois passé les vestiaires, ils arrivèrent au milieu du studio, alors que les autres élève étaient en trains de s'échauffer, la barre* n'ayant même pas commencer.

Kurt ne pus s'empêcher de penser que c'était injuste, dans la mesure où le cours n'avait même pas encore débuter. Mme Sylvester attira l'attention de ses élèves en claquant des doigts. Tout le monde se leva et se regroupa au milieu de la salle.

« Mes cher élèves, commença dramatiquement le professeur, votre camarade Kurt ici présent a enfreint une des règles les plus importantes du règlement de cette école. »

Kurt pu voir les regard interrogatif de ses amis, mais en un seul regard, leur fis comprendre que ce n'était pas quelque choses de grave, en tout cas à leurs yeux.

« Il est arrivé exactement une minute et douze secondes en retard, et ceci est inacceptable. Cependant, étant donner mon extrême générosité vis-à-vis de cette bande de mous du genou qui me sert de classe, ce ne sera pas noté dans son dossier. Mais que je sois bien claire, c'est la dernière fois que cela arrive. Hummel, pendant ce cours, tu va t'occuper de ranger mon bureau et ensuite tu t'occupera de la paperasse. Les autres en place! Et que ça saute! »

Le groupe de lycéen s'éparpilla dans la salle tandis que Kurt pris la direction du bureau de Mme Sylvester. Il pouvait s'estimer heureux qu'il n'ai que ça à faire, mais il se doutais bien que Sue avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Et elle saurait retourner la situation en sa faveur, car c'est toujours ce qu'elle fait.

Elle était l'enseignante en danse classique la plus redoutée dans tout le pays, mais malheureusement, elle était aussi la meilleure. Elle avait entrainé les meilleurs, du New York city ballet à l'opéra de Paris. Kurt était à la fois reconnaissant et épuisé de l'avoir comme professeur.

Soupirant, il se mis à ranger le bureau, puis à faire le ménage minutieusement, car Mme Sylvester aime les choses précises et bien faites. Au bout d'une demi-heure de travaille acharnée, il s'attaqua à la paperasse.

Le nombre de lettres d'insultes était assez impressionnant, mais Kurt n'en fus pas surpris, connaissant le caractère réactif de son enseignante. Ces lettres émanaient surtout de parents dont les enfants n'ont pas eut accès à cette école. Il fut plus étonnée de voir un pile - comparable à celle des lettre d'insultes – de lettre d'encouragement.

Mais, ce qui surpris le plus Kurt, ce fus les dossier qu'elle tenait sur chacun des élèves du cours. Il y avait leurs parcours scolaire, leurs cursus chorégraphique, les écoles où elle pensait qu'ils pouvait entrer. Il y avait aussi une fiche récapitulative des défaut et qualités de chacun, non seulement en classique mais dans les autres domaines artistiques.

On pouvait donc voir apparaître les capacités vocales de Rachel, le dont en break-dance de Mike, et cela pouvait continuer pour chacun d'entre eux. Kurt sourit lorsqu'il vu son dossier. Il vu mentionner le fait qu'il soit un contre-ténor, et aussi le fait qu'il était très doué dans le monde de la mode.

Il compta le nombre de dossier dans le but de savoir s'il en manquait pour pouvoir ensuite les ranger dans l'étagère, mais il dut recompter. Il y avait onze dossier. Mais ils étaient dix en dernière année. Kurt chercha dans les noms sur les dossier et découvris un dossier sur lequel était marqué « _Blaine Anderson_ ». Avant qu'il n'ai pu ouvrir le dossier, une voix se fis entendre derrière lui.

« Eh bien Porcelaine, je pensait que tu était une fabuleuse fée du logis, mais là, tu dépasse mes plus hautes espérances. Je ne regrette pas que tu soit arrivé en retard. Seulement, vois-tu, ton travaille d'intérêt générale n'est pas fini. Tu vois, ce trimestre, le principal Figgins m'as imposer la surveillance des heures d'études dans la salle de danse. Mais, vois tu, avec mon emploi du temps surchargé, je n'ai pas le temps pour cela, non pas que je l'aurais fais de toutes façons j'aurais surement encore fais du chantage à ce bon vieux Figgins murmura-elle. Bref. Je veux donc donc que tu le fasse à ma place.

- Mais … enfin... Je …

- Eh bien voilà, parfais! Donc c'est tout les mardis et jeudis soir, de 19h30 à 21h. Sois à l'heure cette fois ci! », lui cria-t-elle de loin, s'étant enfuis comme une voleuse.

Kurt murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible, ramassa son sac de danse et sortis du studio. Devant la porte, Rachel, Mercedes et Tina l'attendait ainsi que leur petit amis respectif.

« Alors, demandèrent-elles à l'unisson

- Eh bien je suis bon pour surveiller les heures de perm' le soir, s'exaspéra Kurt

- De toutes façon, c'est pas comme si quelqu'un y allait! On est tous tellement fatiguée de nos journées qu'une fois les devoirs bouclé, on est déjà tout endormis.

- Ouais n'empêche que ma présence est obligatoire, gémit Kurt.

- T'inquiète, le rassura Tina, on ne fera pas de pyjama parti si tu n'est pas là.

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas pareil quand tu n'est pas là, dit Mercedes.

- Merci les fille, les remercia-t-elles

- Et au fait Kurt, pourquoi t'es arrivé en retard ? », demanda Mike

Mike était un des deux seul garçon dans le cours de danse classique. Lui et Jesse St James. Mais leur groupe, les New Direction, comme ils s'étaient surnommés ( car on fais prendre un nouveau tournant à la danse classique, avait expliqué Rachel ), comportait touts les petits amis des fille du cours de classique.

Ainsi, il y avait : Rachel et Jesse, Tina et Mike, Mercedes et Sam, Quinn et Puck, Sugar et Rory (qui avaient tout deux sauter une classe), Santana, Brittany et Kurt. Cependant, les groupe des petits amis étaient moins impliqués dans les histoires de danse et plus dans les rivalités avec les Warblers.

« Le fameux coup du sac de danse plaquée dans une salle de cours, soupira Kurt, encore un coup des Warblers. »

Les trois autres garçon s'était mis à écouter la conversation après la mention du mot « Warblers »

« Ils ne perdent rien pour attendre, siffla Sam, petit amis de Mercedes

- Ouais on va leurs faire voir de quel bois on se chauffe, rugit Mike

- Ils faut qu'on fasse un plan proposa, Jesse.

- Nous on reste en dehors de cela! » déclara jovialement Mercedes en prenant Tina, Rachel et Kurt par le bras et les emmena loin du groupe d'amis.

Ils reprirent une conversation normale, parlant de leur projet pour les vacances de Noël qui étaient trois semaine plus tard en se dirigeant vers le réfectoire. Un fois arrivée, ils était en train de s'organiser une soirée pour le nouvel ans chez Rachel et ses père à New York.

Les Warblers étaient déjà installées à leur table habituelle. Alors que Kurt passait à coté d'eux, il ne pu s'empêcher de lancer un regard noir à Blaine. Pourquoi le chef des Warblers aurait-il un dossier à son nom avec ceux des des danseur de Sylvester? Quel secret cela cachait-il?

Soudain, il se demanda s'il devait en parler au fille, mais écarta vite l'idée. Si il faisait ça, la rumeur allait se répandre dans tout le lycée. Et Kurt avait beau détester les Warblers et encore plus Blaine, il détestait encore plus lancer des rumeurs dont il ne savait pas la moitié de leur contenu.

Il alla donc à sa table et continua la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

Le lendemain fut une journée très longue pour touts les élèves de l'école. Car en plus de leurs cours normaux, ils ont du commencer les répétitions pour le spectacle de Noël. Toutes les heures de repos qu'ils avaient dans la journée étaient utilisées dans le but de répéter. Et pour Kurt ce ne fut pas fini, car il avait encore l'étude à surveiller.

En sortant de sa dernière répétition avec leur professeur de contemporain, Mr Shuester, Kurt alla chercher les clés du studio de répétition utilisé pour l'étude accompagné par Mercedes et ils discutèrent du manque de créativité de Mr Shuester.

« Non mais il est sérieux, s'exclama Mercedes. Si ce n'est pas la quinzième fois qu'il nous joue le coup du duo entre Rachel et Jesse

- Ouais, mais on peut dire qu'ils ont une alchimie incroyable, soupira Kurt

- T'inquiète Kurtie, le rassura Mercedes, on aura notre moment de gloire un jour ou un autre

- Le problème est de savoir quand. », murmura-t-il, plus à lui même qu'a quelqu'un d'autre.

Une fois les clef récupérés, Kurt se dirigea vers le studio, l'ouvris, pris une chaise et s'assit. Il sortis son Mp3 de son sac et mis ses écouteurs, choisissant sa playlist de Britney Spears et ferma les yeux. Il était en plein milieu de « hit me baby one more time », tapant du pied au rythme de la musique lorsque le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre attira son attention. Il sursauta, ouvrit les yeux et enleva ses écouteurs. Il fut bouche bée quand il vit la personne qui venait d'entrer.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Kurt ...

* * *

*La barre est une suite d'exercices que l'on fais en se tenant à une barre en début de cours. C'est là ou l'on commence à travailler les nouveau mouvements

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plus! Et si vous voulez me donner des conseil, votre avis ou autre, laissez une review !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Je suis de retour !**

** Tout d'abord je voudrait m'excuser pour la durée de cet update mais j'était en vacances pendant un mois dans un endroit ou je n'avais ni internet, ni du réseau ... J'ai quand même continuer mon histoire et j'èspère que la suite vous plaira. **

**Ce chapitre est un peut plus long que le précédent, et attendez vous à avoir des suite d'à peut près la même longueur. Et donc, sans pour attendre voici le chapitre deux !**

* * *

En effet, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, Blaine Anderson, alias chef-des-Warblers, ou encore hobbit numéro deux, comme se faisait un plaisir de l'appeler Mme Sylvester dans les couloirs. Il avait l'air aussi choqué de voir Kurt que Kurt de le voir lui. Il effaça cette expression de surprise sur son visage et pris son air hautain habituel, en regardant Kurt de haut.

"Je pourrais te poser la même question, Hummel

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, s'il te plait, lui dit Kurt.

- Ai-je le droit d'aller en études pour travailler ma danse ?

- Oui bien sûr, je te croirai si tu ne faisais pas partie des Warblers, , mais là vois-tu, faisant parti de ce groupe, j'avoue que j'ai un très gros doute.

- Eh bien pense ce que tu veux, mais laisse-moi au moins travailler en paix, je n'ai vraiment pas envie que l'on me dérange.

- Loin de là est mon attention" répliqua Kurt en se raseyant sur sa chaise.

C'était comme ça entre eux, ils se parlaient plus que poliment, mais cela ne les empêchait pas de s'envoyer des pics à chaque phrase.

Blaine mis son cd dans le poste au fond de la salle et commença à exécuter sa chorégraphie devant le miroir, en faisant attention à corriger chaque erreur qu'il voyait. Après l'avoir répéter pendant au moins vingt minute, il changeât de cd, et commença une autre chorégraphie.

Cependant, cette fois, Blaine semblais bloquer sur une double pirouette. Kurt, de son coté, regardais le garçon danser depuis le début. Il ne pouvait que remarquer le manque de base de ce dernier. Ses mouvements était très fluides mais ils manquaient de précision, et encore plus de technique. _C'est ça de faire du hip hop sans prof, mais cela fais prendre de mauvaises habitudes _pensa Kurt. Au bout du vingtième essai, Kurt soupira, se leva et se plantât devant Blaine.

"Il faut que tu te tienne droit, lui dit-il, comme s'il parlait à un enfant de cinq ans.

- Pour ta gouverne, je me tiens droit. Mais tout le monde n'a pas un balais planter dans l'arrière train comme certain..."

Kurt le regarda alors droit dans les yeux et répliqua :

"Ecoute, si tu ne veux pas arriver à faire cette stupide double pirouette, c'est ton problème. Mais ne m'insulte pas parce que j'ai essayé de t'aider et que tu es tellement habitué à ce qu'on te mette à l'aise et qu'on te parle gentiment.

- Très bien", murmura Blaine, vexé.

Il fit une préparation, puis donna une vive impulsion avec ses bras, et se mis à tourner. Il essaya de se tenir le plus droit possible, tout en gardant son point pour ne pas avoir le tournis. Terminant sa pirouette, il regarda dans le miroir, choqué.

"Dis-moi pas que je viens de faire une triple pirouette !

- Oui, et tu aurais pu en faire plus si pliait plus dit Kurt d'un ton hautain.

- Tu as d'autre conseils dans ce genre, demanda Blaine.

- Écoute, on se déteste et on s'est toujours détester, et tu crois que juste parce que je t'ai donné deux petit conseils pour réussir une pirouette, je vais me mettre à te donner des cours particulier ? Et bien tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil.

- Eh bien si tu me déteste tant, pourquoi tu m'as aidé ?

- Parce que ça m'énervais de te voir faire et refaire cette fichu pirouette. Maintenant, retourne à tes affaires et je retourne aux miennes.

- Aller s'il te plait ... le supplia Blaine en faisant une moue de chier battu.

- Et tu me donne quoi en échange ?

- Humm, ça t'intéresse des cours de hip hop ?

- Nan, pas vraiment …. Autre chose ?

- Eh bien je peux t'emmener à mon cours de salsa, ça pourrait faire bien sur un dossier hein ?

- Pourquoi pas … d'autant plus que j'ai vraiment besoins de pratiquer d'autres styles de danses. Mais juste une chose Blaine, pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi alors que l'on a passé les trois dernières années à se détester, les Warblers et les new directions ?

- Tout simplement parce que j'ai besoin de progresser. Tu vois, tout le monde crois que c'est facile pour moi d'être ici, vu que mon père est sénateur et que par conséquent l'argent n'est pas un problème, mais je n'obtiens pas de note maximale dans mes matière et en danse, je retourne dans un lycée privé pour enfant de diplomate en vue de devenir une parfaite copie conforme de mon géniteur. Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas un très bel endroit. Alors s'il te plait ? Je ferais tout pour que tu m'aide.

- Tu m'étonne que tu aies du mal, vu que les Warblers refusent d'avoir un prof de hip-hop. J'accepte de t'aider, et je suis d'accord pour la salsa. Mais il faut que tu arrêtes de me traiter comme un moins que rien dès que quelque chose ne te convient pas.

- Deal, mais en contre partis, tu ne parles de notre mâché à personne.

- C'est d'accord."

Il y eu un silence, puis Blaine demanda

"Hum, on fait quoi maintenant ?

- Montre-moi le saut que tu faisais juste avant que la musique ne devienne plus rapide."

* * *

"Mais non pas comme ça ! J'ai dit plier, pas à croupis !

- Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait ! Depuis une heure je fais exactement ce que tu me dis et je ne fais que me faire engueuler !

- Premièrement non tu ne fais pas ce que je te demande et deuxièmement, qui a dit que la danse était facile hein ? Alors tu vas recommence mais cette fois en faisant un vrai plier et pas un sorte de machin qui ressemble à rien. Et aussi tient tes bras, on dirait des spaghettis."

* * *

"C'est pourtant pas compliquer pourtant ! Tu dois controler tes hanche ! arrete de les faire partitr dans tous les sens !

- Mais j'y peut rien si j'ai mon coté latino qui ressort !

- Eh bien tu va le prendre et le foutre dans un placard parce que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu va progresser !

- Quoi ! tu me remet au placard ? j'ai mis assez de temps pour en sortir comme ça, j'ai pas envie d'y retourner !

- Aretes tes blague de gay pourrit et recommence ton enchainement ! et pour la cinquième fois, non tu n'a pas le droit à une pause."

* * *

"Bon c'est fini pour aujourd'hui dit Kurt, en se baisant pour s'étirer.

- Ok, dit Blaine, qui était très essoufflé.

- Tu devrais t'étirer lui conseilla Kurt.

- J'en ai pas besoin", répondis Blaine en prenant son sac.

_On verra bien demain_ se dit Kurt alors que Blaine était déjà sortis du studio.

Il finit ses étirement rangeât les barres et le poste puis éteignis les lumières et ferma le studio à clef.

Il traversa les nombreux couloirs qui séparaient le studio dédié à l'étude et l'internat, et arriva dans sa chambre. Il prit rapidement une douche et alla dans la salle commune ou il retrouva les filles des new direction en pleine discussion. Il se joignit volontiers aux ragots et autres papotages, et esquiva toute les questions sur les heures d'études qu'il devait encadrer, prétextant en avoir eu assez pour la journée.

Enfin, il allât se coucher en se demandant s'il n'avait pas fait une grosse erreur.

* * *

Kurt eu beaucoup de mal à cacher à ses meilleures amies le fait qu'il donne des cours de danse à Blaine. Il essayait tant bien que mal de garder le secret mais il sentait bien que Mercedes se doutait de quelque chose. Mais ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'est Mme Sylvester savait. Le lendemain de son premier cours particulier avec Blaine, elle l'avait convoqué dans son bureau.

"Alors porcelaine, tu as fait la connaissance de hobbit n°2 ?

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler …

- Oh je t'en prie, je sais très bien ce qu'il se passe.

- C-co-comment ?

- Eh bien dis-toi que j'ai des micros planqués dans à peu près toutes les salles de cette école, de façons à ce que je puisse faire chanter ce bon vieux shuesters et le principal figgins. Donc mon plan à marcher ?

- Quel plan ? Vous l'avez fait exprès pour que je me retrouve à donner des cours particuliers à Bl- à Anderson ?

- Oh comme c'est mignon, tu l'appelle par son prénom maintenant… Mais ne t'inquiète pas Porcelaine, ton secret est bien garder avec moi.

- Ouais c'est ça", s'exclamât-il en quittant la salle.

* * *

La semaine suivante passât très vite. Les répétitions pour le gala de noël s'intensifiaient, les examens de fin de trimestre arrivaient à grand pas et les professeurs surchargeaient de plus en plus les élèves et Kurt n'y faisait pas exception. Madame Sylvester s'acharnait à leur apprendre une stupide chorégraphie, Mr Shuester essayait tant bien que mal de monter son duo entre Rachel et Jessie alors que tous les autres danseurs du groupe le boycottaient et Mrs Holiday n'arrivait pas à trouver d'idées pour le spectacle. Les leçons qu'il donnait à Blaine ne portaient pas leurs fruit et Kurt commençai à s'énerver très fortement contre le garçon, surtout qu'il ne manquait pas de continuer à l'humilier dans les couloirs, ou à la cafétéria. Les deux jeunnes hommes avait planifiée un cour par jours, et ils avaient trouvés tout deux des alibis pour pouvoir éviter les question de leurs groupe d'amis respectifs. Kurt était exténué. Le stress des examens commencer à se faire sentir et Blaine s'en redis compte.

C'est pour cela que ce jeudi, quand il arrivât devant le studio de répétition, il trouva Blaine, en tenue de ville, sans gel dans les cheveux, et sans sac de danse.

"Dis-moi que ton sac est caché quelque part et que tu vas le sortir dans deux second,e s'énerva Kurt.

- Non, car ce soir, nous sortons.

- Dis-moi que je rêve.

- Non tu ne rêves pas. Je vois bien que tu es stressé avec tout ce qui arrive en même temps et ces leçons n'arrangent pas les choses. Donc, j'ai décidé qu'aujourd'hui serait ton premier cours de salsa.

- Ai-je un droit de véto ?

- Absolument pas, monsieur j'ai un balai planté là ou je pense !

- En tout cas moi je n'ai pas des bras en chamallow !

- Bref, je t'emmène faire de la salsa et ce n'est pas discutable !"

Kurt se laissa donc faire et ils sortirent de l'établissement scolaire pour aller sur le parking. Là, ils montèrent dans une décapotable rouge, et Kurt ne put s'empêcher de dire:

"C'est sur qu'avec cette voiture, tu ne peux absolument pas te payer les frais d'inscriptions pour une année. Mais au fait, ton cher papa chéri ne t'a pas appris qu'en hivers il fait froid et que par conséquent la décapotable est à éviter ?

- Regarde et observe mon cher", lui dit simplement Blaine.

Il appuya alors sur un bouton et le toit de la voiture se déplia automatiquement.

"C'est sûr, étant bousier, je ne savais même pas que c'était possible, et pourtant mon père est garagiste !

- Kurt, si tu pouvais arrêter de m'envoyer des pics se serait sympas, lui répondis Blaine. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais j'essaye de faire des efforts alors tache au moins de faire de même.

-D'accord", dit-il tout simplement.

Blaine démarra la voiture et s'engagea sur l'autoroute. Il mit la radio et montât le son quand il se rendit compte que c'était une chanson de Katy Perry. Il fredonna sur la voix de la chanteuse, alors que Kurt le regardait bouche bée. Blaine était tellement absorbé dans ce qu'il faisait qu'il ne vit pas la réaction de Kurt. Lorsque la chanson changeât, il tourna rapidement le regard vers Kurt et vit qu'il l'observait

"Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur mon visage ?

- Euh... Non, mais c'est juste que … tu aimes Katy Perry ?"

Blaine se mis à rougir et murmura quelque chose dans sa barbe avant de se reconcentrer sur la route.

La fin du trajet se passât dans un silence inconfortable. Ils arrivèrent devant un bar, et Blaine se gara derrière la bâtisse. Elle émanait une musique latino, et Kurt se senti tout de suite à l'aise.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la voiture Blaine emboitant le pas. Il les menât jusqu'à une porte à l'arrière du pub.

Mon oncle est marié à une hispanique, justifiât-il. On a de très bon contactes et sa femme m'a proposé de me donner des cours dès qu'elle a su que je rentrais à l'OSD. Puis le bouche à oreille à fonctionner et elle s'est mise à en donner à tous les membres de la famille. Je l'ai prévenue que tu allais venir ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas comme si tu serais passé inaperçu de toutes façon rigolât-il.

Il ouvrit alors la porte et c'est comme s'ils étaient transporté à porto Rico. La lumière était rouge et tamisée. Toutes les filles portaient des robes de danse dans les couleurs chaudes, et Kurt ne pouvait qu'approuver leur choix vestimentaire et leurs partenaires de très sobre tenu de danse. En bande son il y avait une musique entrainante, probablement typiquement portoricaine. Soudaient il se senti mal à l'aise, dans sa tenue de danse usée, avec sa peu blanche et sa posture droite comme un I. Et Blaine sembla le remarquer

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ils savent tous que tu viens avec moi.

- Attend …. Tu veux dire qu'on va danser ensemble ?

- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre de libre dans la salle ? C'est ça ou pas de cours du tout.

- Puisqu'il le faut ….

- Maintenant il faut que je te présente à ma tante", lui dit-il

Blaine lui pris le bras et le tira vers une jeune femme vêtu d'une robe rouge à volant.

"Anita, je te présente Kurt, Kurt, voici Anita, ma tante et notre professeur pour la soirée.

- Enchanté", dit Kurt en lui faisant la bise

"Blaine choisit toujours un gentleman, le complimenta Anita

- Merci", dit-il en rougissant

"Maintenant que tout le monde est là, on peut commencer !", dit-elle avant de monter le son de la stéréo au fond de la salle puis de dire : "On reprend comme la dernière fois."

Blaine lui attrapa la main et l'amenât au milieu de la piste de danse. Il posât son autre main sur la hanche de Kurt alors que celui la posât sur l'épaule de Blaine.

Blaine menait la danse et Kurt suivait ses mouvements. Soudain, Anita était derrière lui et regardait attentivement ses mouvements.

"Tu dois te détendre, lui dit-elle. Bouge plus tes hanches et détends tes bras."

Blaine rigola à l'ironie de la situation et Kurt lui lança un regard noir.

Ils continuèrent à danser et Kurt ne se détendais toujours pas. Au bout de trois danses, Blaine se détacha de lui et l'emmena dans une autre pièce. Elle était deux fois plus petite que celle dans laquelle Anita donnait ses cours, mais ça ne gênait pas plus que ça. Blaine alluma un autre lecteur cd et s'approcha de Kurt, qui était totalement perdu.

"C'est dans cette pièce que je dansait quand je vivais chez mon père. Il ne me laissait jamais danser chez moi et je n'avais pas le droit d'assister à des cours de danse. Je venais donc ici. C'était mon refuge. Mon oncle et ma tante sont un peu comme de vrais parents pour moi.

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Et pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ?

- Parce que je sais que tu ne te détendras pas avec le regard des autres. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui te gène, mais j'ai remarqué que tu ne fais jamais un pas de travers, tu fais toujours attention à ce que les autres vont penser de toi. Alors je t'ai emmené ici pour qu'il n'y a personne qui te gène. Et je te raconte tout ça pour que tu ais confiance en moi. Maintenant essaye de bouger tes hanches."

Kurt ne répondis même pas. Comment avait il fait pour deviner ce qu'il se passait alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas ? Mais pour l'instant, il se concentrait sur cette fichu danse qu'il n'arrivait pas à maîtriser._ Pourtant je maitrise tout d'habitude_ pensat-il.

"Non pas comme ça, intervint Blaine. Regarde il faut que tu te déhanche, mais sans que ça paraisse trop. Blaine accompagna ses paroles d'une démonstration assez réussie."

Kurt réessaya mais ce fut vain.

C'est alors qu'un pair de main vienne se poser sur ses hanches. Il tournât la tête et vit Blaine qui était venu derrière lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire un commentaire sarcastique mais rien n'en sortis.

Il laissa les mains chaudes de Blaine lui bouger les hanches de gauche à droite en fermant les yeux et en retournant sa tête pour mieux sentir les mouvements. Son pouls s'accélérât quand il sentit le souffle chaud de Blaine dans son cou.

Il tourna légèrement la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec Blaine. Son visage était si près qu'il pouvait sentir son odeur. Les mains de Blaine s'étaient enroulées autour de sa taille alors que Kurt s'était retourné complètement. Leur souffle s'accéléra alors que Blaine se penchât vers Kurt.

Mais avant que leurs lèvres ne puissent se toucher, Kurt repoussât Blaine, un état de choc sur son visage. Ne laissant pas le temps au bouclé de parler, il allât chercher son sac dans l'autre salle et revint juste pour lui dire qu'il prendrait un taxi pour rentrer. Une fois arrivé à l'école, il courra vers son dortoir et se mis dans son lit ou tous les souvenirs qu'il avait essayer d'oublier pendant 3 ans lui revinrent.

* * *

_Il marchait le long des couloirs, seul, comme à son habitude, pour aller à son casier qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de là. Il portait encore son collant de danse car il avait oublié ses affaires dans son casier. _

_En soupirant, il repensa à ce début d'année. Il avait pensé que d'aller dans cette école serait différent des moqueries du collège. Mais il avait eu tort. Dès le premier jour, on lui avait lancé un slushee dessus, soit disant pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Et depuis ce jours, les brimades n'avait été qu'une routine quotidienne. Il avait aussi pensé se faire des amis avec les mêmes centres d'intérêts que lui, mais c'était sans compter sur ses persécuteur qui ne manquaient pas une occasion de l'isoler. Il était donc, seul, dans les couloirs de l'Ohio shool dance lorsque le pire moment de sa vie arriva. Alors qu'il n'était qu'à deux pas de son casier, quelqu'un l'interpella._

_"Hey l'hommo !"_

_Il ne se retourna pas. Il avait l'habitude maintenant des insultes puériles._

_"Hey, Hummel c'est à toi que je parle ! Regarde-moi quand je te parle !"_

_La colère dans la voix de la personne qui l'appelait l'a fait se retourner immédiatement. Et c'est là qu'il l'aperçut. Dave Karofsky. C'était l'élève le plus redouté des danseur de classique. Il les persécutait tous. Mais avec Kurt c'était différent. Parce qu'il était gay, il devait supporter les pires insultes, les bousculades journalière dans les casiers et surtout de se faire jeter dans les bennes à ordures maintenant à chaque retours de weekend end._

_Et Kurt en avait plus que marre. Ça durait depuis trop longtemps. Six mois qu'il était dans l'école en première année, et pas moyen que ça s'arrête. Alors Kurt à essayer de faire en sorte que ça s'arrête mais en vain_

_"Pourquoi tu m'appelle comme ça ? Hein ? S'était-il énervé. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait hum ? J'aimerais bien savoirs !_

_- Tu repends de la poudre de tapette dans toute l'école. Et tu me mets mal à l'aise dans les douches. J'ai pas envie que tu me regarde !_

_- Bien sûr ! Tu as peur que je sois secrètement amoureux de toi ! Comme si c'était possible. Tu sais ce n'est pas parce que personne n'ose faire quoi que ce soit pour te déranger que tu es respecté Dave ! Tu n'es qu'un gamin qui trouve ça drôle de persécuter les autres ! Pourquoi aurai je ne serai ce qu'une once de sympathie pour toi ?_

_- Parce que les gays veulent toujours tous les gars qu'il rencontre_

_- Eh bien je ne suis pas comme tout le monde. Et je ne suis certainement pas intéresser pas un homme de Cro-Magnon comme toi !"_

_Et à la fin de cette phrase, Dave l'avait poussé contre un casier et l'avais embrassé. Kurt avait essayé de se débattre comme il pouvait mais il n'avait pas assez de force. Et Dave continua en insérant sa langue dans la bouche de Kurt quand celui-ci avait essayé de respirer. Une de ses mains était descendue sur les testicules de Kurt et avais commencé à les masser. Kurt bougeait dans tous les sens pour se libérer mais la prise que Karofsky avait sur lui se sera encore plus. Les larmes coulaient le long des joues de Kurt. A présent il était comme pétrifié. Ce n'est qu'au bout de longue minutes de supplices, lorsque qu'ils entendirent des bruits de pas, que Karofsky des retirât de Kurt._

_Il l'observât avec un regard confus puis, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne autour d'eux, lui dit_

_"Si tu parles de ça à qui que ce soit, je te tue."_

* * *

Alors Kurt n'avais jamais rien dis à personne. Il avait gardé ce souvenir enfouis au fond de lui. Et aujourd'hui, ce presque baiser avec Blaine avait tout ravivé. Cette nuit-là, Kurt ne dormis presque pas. Et les seuls moments de sommeil qu'il arrivait à avoir se transformaient en souvenir de Karofsky en train de le tuer et Blaine qui assistait à la scène en rigolant, puis en prenant part au passage à tabac.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en penser vous ?

Pour le prochain chapitre, je pense le poster demain dans la soirée, pour me faire pardonner de mon gigantesque retard.

Sur ce, Review !


End file.
